


Little Heylel

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Heylel", Affectionate Michael (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Caring Michael (Supernatural), Confused Jack Kline, Couch Cuddles, Crazy Michael (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Depowered Jack Kline, Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Freaked Out Sam Winchester, Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Jack Kline, Mental Health Issues, Michael Mistakes Jack For Lucifer, Nephil Jack Kline, Or As He Calls Him, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 14, Sharing of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Sick Jack Kline, Smol Jack Kline, Sort of kidnapping, Sweet Michael (Supernatural), Uncle Michael (Supernatural), Worried Castiel, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Michael finds Jack in the hospital when he's ill from the lack of Grace in him, and he mistakes him for Lucifer because he feels like his brother did before his Fall. He doesn't want Heylel to leave him again, so he takes him with him to keep him safe. Dean, Cas, and Sam are understandably freaked out when they can't find Jack.





	Little Heylel

There were people coughing all around them, in various degrees of sickness in the hospital lobby. Castiel had Jack's arm slung around his shoulders, and he was doing his best to keep the boy upright. Jack had blood that he had coughed up on the front of his white shirt. His head was lolled against his chest, his hazel eyes shut. Dean and Sam moved over to the front desk. The black haired nurse looked up from her computer at them. 

"Can you get him some help?" Dean asked. 

"I can't just yet," the nurse said. 

"Look, could you just get him inside?" Dean asked. 

"Sir, I just need some basic information. That's the procedure. I do the workup, and I take him back," the nurse told him. 

"Okay, the basic information is he's sick," Dean said. 

"And do you see anyone here who isn't?" the nurse asked. "His full name, please." 

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, and the nurse sighed. 

"You do know his name, right?" she said. 

"Uh, yeah. Jack," Dean responded. His mind blanked out. He looked at his brother. Sam pursed his lips. 

"Kline. Jack Kline," Sam told her. 

"K - L - I - N - E," Castiel spoke up from them. 

"Date of birth," the nurse requested. 

"Oh, come on. Is that really necessary?" Dean said. 

"What did you say your relationship to the patient is?" the nurse asked. 

"May eighteenth," Sam quickly interrupted. Dean and the nurse both looked at him. "Date of birth, May eighteenth." 

"2000...99. 2000," Dean said. The nurse looked at them skeptically. She tapped on her keyboard some more. 

"Uh huh. Family medical history. Let's start with the father," the nurse told them. 

"Well, he's dead," Dean replied. 

"Cause of death?" the nurse asked. 

"He was stabbed through the heart, and he exploded," Castiel said bluntly. Dean turned around and gave him a 'WTF' look. He looked back the the nurse. 

"Okay, you know what? We don't have time for this. He's sick, his name's Jack Kline, and his father exploded. There, you've got all the basics. Now what does he need to do to see a doctor?" Dean asked. 

He heard a thud from behind him, and he turned around to see Jack slumped on the floor, unconscious, Castiel trying to pull him back up from the ground again. 

"Jack!" Sam cried. They went to his side. Jack remained limp even when they shook him. 

"Can we get some help now?" Dean demanded. 

 

The initial moment of awareness brought only blank thoughts and numb senses. Jack was merely conscious, but not yet conscious ofanything. His mind was completely disconnected from anything, almost as if he were floating through a thick fog. Finally, he was able to structure enough of a dim thought to realize that he was completely confused. Seconds ticked by, and Jack's mind functioned sluggishly.

Why was it so dark? He couldn’t tell if his eyes were closed. Where was he? He couldn't immediately recall when he had fallen asleep, or where. He could tell this wasn't his bed at home at the Bunker. He became vaguely aware of an odd stillness around him. This feeling spurred on his confusion, and with his confusion he began to feel nervous. And then he tried to move for the first time. The instant he shifted, ever so slightly, all of his confusion was replaced with pain,  _pain,_ ** _pain._** It was a degree of agony so shocking and abrupt that he heard himself let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a cry. 

The boy heard a flurry of movement around him and finally managed to force his eyes open. He couldn't think. There was still pain, blocking out all thought beyond wild confusion and now panic.  _Why did he hurt like this? What was going on?_ He suddenly felt his hand grasped in someone's grip, but he couldn't see who it was. The room itself was very dimly lit, and he was already drifting off again, hearing his own tearful whimpers as though he were not in control of his voice.

_"Heylel..."_

He wanted to speak, to ask what was happening to him. 

_"...hear me?"_

His focus was fading already and he could not summon the will to respond at all. His eyes slid closed again as he fell back into the restless abyss of sleep. 

 

The nurse was walking past the ICU when she noticed a man sitting on the bed beside the newest patient. He had light brown, almost blonde hair, and he was wearing a loose blue button down shirt with jeans. He was holding the patient's hand in his own, murmuring in a low voice. She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, looking in at him. 

"Sir, you can't be in here unless you are related to him," the nurse said to him. The man frowned and flicked his eyes up from the patient. They were really blue, almost like unnatural so. 

"I am his elder brother," he replied. "Of course I am his family." 

"Oh. I apologize, then. He was just brought in, and no one mentioned he had any other family," the nurse said. She guessed she could see the resemblance. "What's your name, sir?" 

"Michael," the man replied absently. 

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Michael," the nurse said. 

He didn't respond and just stroked his younger brother's light brown hair, humming. There was a silence for a moment before he spoke again. 

"What happened? Why isn't he awake yet?" the man asked her. His voice was almost rude, with a harsh edge to it. The nurse looked at him sympathetically. Despite Michael's abrasive tone, she didn't take it personally. She dealt with emotional family members on a daily basis.

"I know this is difficult. I promise you everyone here is doing all we can to help your brother." She paused and glanced over at the patient for a moment and then looked at Sans again with a gentle expression. "Consider it a good sign that he came around just now, even though it was brief."

The man stared up at her for a moment and  let out a sigh, turning back to his brother. He leaned over to lay his head on the edge of the bed, pillowing it on his free arm that wasn't stretched out to keep holding onto Jack's hand. The nurse cleared her throat quietly.

"You know, you're welcome to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Or maybe it would be a good idea for you to try getting some sleep? If you want to go home for the night, I can let the Head Nurse of the night shift know to call you if he wakes up," she suggested. 

Michael was already shaking his head before she finished speaking, still laying on his arm and staring at his brother.

"No... thank you for the offer, but I cannot do that. I must be here. He..." Michael paused, swallowing. "He would do the same if it were me."

"Alright, I understand. Just press the call button if you need anything," she said in the same kind tone before leaving the room. 

Michael pressed his lips to his baby brother's temple and ran his fingers through his hair again. He smiled down at him. 

"Do not worry, Heylel. I won't anything happen to you. I promise. I'll fix you up. I promise, little one," Michael murmured. 


End file.
